rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Water Bodies Fairies
The Water Bodies Fairies '''(U.S. name: '''The Water Fairies) are the 1st series in Layla the Candyfloss Fairy's series and represent different bodies of water (not including oceans), and are responsible for making sure the water is just right for the animals in it. Without fairy magic the populations on the animals in those waters will die. There are 4 Sea Fairies and they are: Connie the Swamp Fairy, (U.S. name: River the Swamp Fairy), France the Sea Fairy, Kimmy the Lake Fairy (U.S. name: Justine the Lake Fairy), and Lacole the Pond Fairy. Problem Rachel's cousin Troy is teaching the girls how to dive in different bodies of water. They met Conniie on the first day when she dived and show the girls the others and they tell them Jack Frost has stole their water lockets so he can turn all water in the world to ice! Can the girls help? Jack Frost Poem Underwater you can see how easy it is to melt ice. But they are the same just I prefer ice Water Bodies Fairies think there so cool? But water will be no more very very soon! The Fairies Connie the Swamp Fairy ''(aka River the Swamp Fairy) ''Connie met the girls in the swamp when they dived in a teleported them to Fairyland. She has an aysmmetric cut with blue-black faded into green with a dark blue top and a light green to green to dark green skirt and dark blue wet shoes. Without her magic swamp animals will die. France the Sea Fairy France was in the bedroom of the ship in the middle of the sea when they found her. She has her black hair in buns with a white sailor hat with a navy blue outline and sandy orange anchor a navy blue and white striped outfit with a white sailor tie and blue outline with sandy orange bow and a navy blue skirt with a white and sandy orange outline and white knee high boots. Without her magic sea animals will die. Kimmy the Lake Fairy ''(aka Justine the Lake Fairy) ''Kimmy was inside a paper boat when the girls saw her again. She has short hair that is grey with a navy blue top with a light blue bow and coral blue shorts and coral blue sneakers with navy blue soles and laces. Without her magic lake animals will die. Lacole the Pond Fairy Lacole is trapped in the ice palace when they saved her. She has long white hair with a white jacket and a blue dress with blue heels. Without her pond animals will die. Trivia * They are the cousins of Shannon the Ocean Fairy but not helpers. * They are good friends with Milly the River Fairy * Connie was gonna be the River Fairy but I was unaware that Milly was already the River Fairy and rivers are too fast for animals to live in * They can shape the water bodies they are they fairies of. * Their lockets are all different shapes